The Center for Craniofacial Molecular Biology (CCMB) represents investigators from the University of Southern California Schools of dentistry and Medicine who participate in a multidisciplinary research team focused on investigations of craniofacial genetics and developmental biology. Our Center theme is to apply concepts and techniques developed in molecular genetics, clinical genetics, developmental biology and physical diagnosis to the study of selected examples of craniofacial anomalies. CCMB consists of four research Projects and two Core resources. In Project 1, Dr. Kedes and his colleagues provide critical analysis of promoter functions as well as map specific myogenic isoforms during selected craniofacial muscle development. In Project 2, Drs. Maxson and Snead continue their pioneering work on the function of Msx genes involved in first branchial arch as well as cranial suture morphogenesis. In Project 3, Dr. Shuler and his colleagues investigate the molecular mechanisms for epithelial-mesenchymal transformation during secondary palate and mandibular fusion processes. In Project 4, Dr. Slavkin and his colleagues extend their studies of autocrine/paracrine regulation of E10 (42 somite stage) mouse mandibular development in vitro, to earlier premigration of cranial neural crest (CNC), and propose to test the hypothesis that growth factors induce downstream Msx genes within the neuroectoderm of rhombomeres 1-4 which transform into CNC, and from which a subpopulation migrates into the first arch and gives rise in the mandible to tooth, Meckel's cartilage and tongue ectomesenchyme cell lineages. All projects use inbred strain, mutant and/or transgenic mouse animals. The two Core resources include administration and animal facilities and these are integrated and interdependent. Finally, the Center has become integrated into the University biomedical research community. Moreover, it serves as a regional resource for health professional residency training, continuing education programs for craniofacial team members (e.g. physicians, dentists, nurses, speech pathologists, physical therapists, and social services professionals), and the Center demonstrates proactive participation in a number of out- reach programs designed to enhance K-12 science education in Los Angeles and to increase public awareness regarding disease prevention. The integrated and complementary scientific research Projects, using recombinant DNA technology, genetics, biochemistry, developmental biology, mouse animal models, cell and organ culture, and computer- assisted molecular modeling, will provide substantial molecular information towards understanding the etiology and molecular pathogenesis of congenital craniofacial malformations.